Papa's Next Chefs 2016
The Papa's Next Chefs 2016 tournament is the sixth Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie restaurant time-management game. Introduction Hey Everyone! Hope you all are enjoying Papa’s Bakeria! This year we changed things up a bit and launched a Gameria in the spring instead of the summer. While we may be a long ways from the next Gameria, we decided this is the absolute best time of the year to start up … Papa’s Next Chefs 2016! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Pomegranate Division, the Peach Division, the Kiwi Division, and the Dragonfruit Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches 'Pomegranate Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, March 28, 2016 - Sunday, April 03, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7306 *1A: Hacky Zak 5,001 vs. Connor 2,893 *1B: Janana 4,445 vs. Sasha 3,457 2A/2B: Monday, April 04, 2016 - Sunday, April 10, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7351 *2A: Allan 4,964 vs. Iggy 2,246 *2B: Mindy 3,061 vs. Clover 4,195 Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, May 24, 2016 - Monday, May 30, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7633 *3A: Allan 3,158 vs. Hacky Zak 4,513 *3B: Janana 2,821 vs. Clover 4,866 'Peach Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, April 25, 2016 - Sunday, May 01, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7491 *1A: Austin 5,992 vs. Greg 1,898 *1B: Olivia 3,593 vs. Trishna 4,327 2A/2B: Monday, May 02, 2016 - Sunday, May 08, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7508 *2A: Johnny 5,113 vs. Wally 2,014 *2B: Zoe 1,832 vs. Perri 5,322 Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, June 07, 2016 - Monday, June 13, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7684 *3A: Johnny vs. Austin *3B: Trishna vs. Perri 'Kiwi Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, April 11, 2016 - Sunday, April 17, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7448 *1A: Carlo 5,119 vs. Brody 2,751 *1B: Julep 3,209 vs. Tohru 4,653 2A/2B: Monday, April 18, 2016 - Sunday, April 24, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7464 *2A: Robby 5,024 vs. Kenji 2,387 *2B: Lisa 4,129 vs. Shannon 3,301 Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, May 31, 2016 - Monday, June 6, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7662 *3A: Robby 2,736 vs. Carlo 4,599 *3B: Tohru 4,425 vs. Lisa 2,916 'Dragonfruit Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 09, 2016 - Sunday, May 15, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7548 *1A: Deano 3,896 vs. Duke 3,319 *1B: Nevada 3,040 vs. Kayla '''4,141 2A/2B: Monday, May 16, 2016 - Monday, May 23, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7612 *2A: '''Matt 6,201 vs. Hugo 1,631 *2B: Cherissa 5,441 vs. Sienna 2,398 Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, June 14, 2016 - Monday, June 20, 2016 * 3A: Matt vs. Deano * 3B: Kayla vs. Cherissa Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Tuesday, June 21, 2016 - Monday, June 27, 2016 *4A: Hacky Zak (Pomegranate Division Winner M) vs. Austin (Peach Division Winner M) *4B: Perri (Peach Division Winner F) vs. Clover (Pomegranate Division Winner F) 5A/5B: Tuesday, June 28, 2016 - Monday, July 04, 2016 *5A: Carlo (Kiwi Division Winner M) vs. Dragonfruit Division Winner M *5B: Dragonfruit Division Winner F vs. Tohru (Kiwi Division Winner F) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Tuesday, July 05, 2016 - Monday, July 11, 2016 *6A: Pomegranate/Peach Winner M vs. Kiwi/Dragonfruit Winner M *6B: Kiwi/Dragonfruit Winner F vs. Pomegranate/Peach Winner F Trivia *The names and icons used for the divisions for this year's PNC are based on pie fillings from Papa's Bakeria. *Janana, Austin, Perri, Olivia, Brody, Cherissa and Duke Gotcha made debuts in this year's Papa's Next Chefs Tournament. *Several customers have faced each other in past PNC's: **Clover vs. Mindy (Clover earned more votes than Mindy in the 2013 PNC) **Johnny vs. Wally (Johnny earned more votes than Wally in the 2014 PNC) *On May 23 2016, Flipline announced they're switching the Next Chefs Rounds from Monday to Tuesday, because of the Papa's Taco Mia HD! Sneak Peeks. *This is the second time that both Hacky Zak and Clover were winners in the same division finals. **This is Clover's 4th appearance in the semi-finals (2012, 2014-2016) *This is Carlo's 4th semifinal appearance (2011, 2014-2016) *This is the first time Lisa and Kayla won a first round match in any PNC. *Kiwi Division is the only division that doesn't feature a female customer making her debut in a PNC. *Pomegranate Division is the only division that doesn't feature a male customer making his debut in a PNC. Rounds and Finals 'Pomegranate Division' Round 1 pomegranate_round1a.jpg|Hacky Zak vs. Connor pomegranate_round1b.jpg|Janana vs. Sasha Round 2 pomegranate_round2a.jpg|Allan vs. Iggy pomegranate_round2b.jpg|Mindy Finals pomegranate_round3a.jpg|Hacky Zak vs. Allan pomegranate_round3b.jpg|Janana vs. Clover awards pomegranate.jpg|Hacky Zak and Clover are the winners 'Peach Division' Round 1 peach_round1a.jpg|Austin vs. Greg peach_round1b.jpg|Olivia vs. Trishna Round 2 peach_round2a.jpg|Johnny vs. Wally peach_round2b.jpg|Zoe vs. Perri Finals peach_round3a.jpg|Johnny vs. Austin peach_round3b.jpg|Trishna vs. Perri awards_peach.jpg|Austin and Perri are the winners 'Kiwi Division' Round 1 kiwi_round1a.jpg|Carlo vs. Brody kiwi_round1b.jpg|Julep vs. Tohru Round 2 kiwi_round2a.jpg|Robby vs. Kenji kiwi_round2b.jpg|Lisa vs. Shannon Finals kiwi_round3a.jpg|Robby vs. Carlo kiwi_round3b.jpg|Tohru vs. Lisa Awards kiwi.jpg|Carlo and Tohru are the winners 'Dragonfruit Division' Round 1 dragonfruit_round1a.jpg|Deano vs. Duke dragonfruit_round1b.jpg|Nevada vs. Kayla Round 2 dragonfruit_round2a.jpg|Matt vs. Hugo dragonfruit_round2b.jpg|Cherissa vs. Sienna Finals dragonfruit_round3a.jpg|Matt vs. Deano dragonfruit_round3b.jpg|Kayla vs. Cherissa Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments